Not A Doubt In My Mind
by AnimeKing90210
Summary: Juudai and Asuka have been dating for some time now, but is their relationship strong enough to last. Is there someone lurking in the shadows wanting Asuka's love. Or will Juudai come through in the end. JuudaixAsuka Rated M for future chapters. [On Hold]


(A/N) Hi this is my second Yu-Gi-Oh! GX fanfic and I hope you all enjoy it. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, but it would be awesome if I did.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

Juudai and Asuka have now been dating for two years now. It is summer vacation and Asuka is having her 18th Birthday celebration. Juudai and Asuka have both graduated from Duel Academy as the best duelists in the school's history. Juudai was quickly promoted to Obelisk Blue when he defeated Chronos in the 18th Annual School Duel preliminaries for the one-billionth time. He and Asuka began dating shortly after the conflict with Edo and Saoi. The sad par of the story is that Juudai wasn't there. Asuka was now in her room crying while the party continued downstairs. Soon there came a knock at her door.

"Come in," Asuka said wiping away her tears.

"Sup baby sis'," her brother, Fubuki, said stepping in with an envelope in his hand. "You've got mail."

She quickly snatched the envelope from her brother.

"I believe it's from Juudai," Fubuki said as he took a seat next to her on her bed.

She quickly ripped the top off the envelope and pulled out a note.

It read...

_Dear Asuka,_

_I'm sorry I could not manage to attend your party. I had to have dinner with my family and some of their friends. In hopes of making it up to you, I would like to take you out for a day on the town. Whatever your wishes are, I will grant them. Inside this envelope is a token that explains my true feeling for you. So I wish you a happy birthday and hope you enjoy your belated gift._

_Love forever,_

_Juudai_

Asuka then held up the envelope and as she did a golden necklace with a golden heart fell onto her bed. She held up the necklace and opened the clasp. Inside was an inscription that would make anyone's jaw drop.

_Although I may not always be around you, I want you to know that you will always be the one who holds my heart._

Asuka began to smile as her eyes filled with tears of joy. She then felt somebody's hand on her shoulder. She turned to see half the people from the party standing there. The room suddenly was filled with girls in a romantic daze form the inscription and boys looking disgusted over the mushy display of affection. Asuka stood up, draped the necklace around her neck, and smiled.

Asuka then shouted, "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED." With that said, everyone shot downstairs and began to party like never before. Asuka was having a wonderful time, but her mind couldn't help but linger on the activities planned for the next day.

'_After all, he did say anything.'_ As she thought this, a seductive smile crawled across her face.

The rest of the night was filled with slightly tipsy teens, apparently the cause of someone spiking the punch that had been supplied for the party, dancing around like morons until the sound of a scream and a painful sound of skin being smacked seemingly brought the people back to normal. It appears that Manjyome might have had too much punch for his own good, since he was now holding his hand to his face where a red hand mark was now placed. To Asuka's information, Manjyome had _touched_ this girl, a _little_ more, than she would have allowed. The girl whom Asuka knew as an Obelisk was now leaving the party arms crossed and a look of disgust adorning her face.

Asuka looked back to Manjyome who was now in a confused daze and sprawled out on her den floor. She sighed, dumped the punch, and prepared a nice pot of coffee to overcome the massive headache that was beginning to come into effect. The party soon began to come to a close as the now-sober teens were saying their good-byes and socializing amongst themselves. Asuka couldn't have been more satisfied with the turnout of her party. She had seen her friends from Duel Academy and those just lived in Domino City. She had to admit being home was great because it would give her time to rest before her Senior Exams were issued upon their return to the Academy.

Junko and Momoe were among the last to leave the party, but they weren't just taking their time. Junko came with Sho who was now leaning over the toilet bowl in pain. She was kneeling behind him rubbing his back and consoling him with he words.

"Somebody, get me a Sprite, please," came Sho's weak voice from over the toilet bowl.

Junko bolted out of the bathroom in a flash and was back before anyone knew she had left. Sho was beginning to feel better after Junko nearly forced the Sprite down his throat.

"Remind me to kill the moron that spiked the punch," Sho said after clearing his throat.

"I will do that," Asuka replied smiling. Momoe walked over to Misawa who was now asleep on Asuka's couch. She went over and whispered something in his ear. In less than a second, his eyes shot open, a smile plastered on his face, and he shot out the door with Momoe in tow. He poked his head back through the door and waved good-bye to the remaining people and Asuka. She waved back and he was gone. She laughed quietly and walked over to her brother.

"Did you have fun Fubuki?" she asked leaning on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I did. What about you little sis?" he asked back smiling at her.

"It was a blast. I couldn't have asked for a better party, but I wonder what Juudai has planned for tomorrow?" Asuka asked rubbing her chin playfully

"Most likely it's something that will bring out that smile of yours. You know that he loves you a whole lot?"

"I know he does, and that's why I love him too," she said looking down at her new locket she got from Juudai.

"Well it's good to see you're happy baby sis. Happy Birthday, Asuka," he said.

"Thank you Fubuki," Asuka said. The rest of the night was rather uneventful as Junko and Sho left for home and Fubuki went to bed. As Asuka was cleaning, she couldn't help but let her mind slip off to Juudai. Part of her was still sad because of his absence at the party but the other part was too excited to be sad.

'_Juudai, what are you up to? I can't wait for tomorrow though. You may be in for a surprise yourself though_.' With that Asuka finished cleaning and went to her room to go to bed. She was going to have pleasant dreams tonight.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

Well I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and send suggestions on how you would like the story to turn out. Peace.

AnimeKing90210


End file.
